Papillomavirus infection is widespread and induce persistent epithelial lesions, known as papillomas and genital and associated with the development of cervical cancer. Our laboratory has established that papillomavirus genomes and the E2 transactivator protein interact with cellular mitotic chromosomes in dividing cells. This ensures that viral genomes are properly segregated to daughter cells and are retained within the nucleus. Our aim is to elucidate the mechanisms by which the E2 proteins control the viral life cycle.[unreadable] [unreadable] We have shown that the dimerization function of the E2 protein is required for efficient Brd4 binding in vitro and efficient chromosomal asociation in vivo. [unreadable] [unreadable] We have further characterized cellular proteins that form complexes with the E2 proteins from multiple papillomaviruses.[unreadable] [unreadable] We have further characterized chromatin binding sites for the E2-Brd4 complex on human chromosomes in interphase and mitotic cells.